Not an Ordinary CBI Day
by Holz9364
Summary: "Why are you having sex with Lisbon?" Cho shrugged, "She's attractive." Jane looked at him suspiciously, "That's not an excuse, I find her attractive but I don't want to have sex with her." "Yes you do." He deadpanned. Rated M for suggestive the


**Not an Ordinary CBI Day**

It had started out as a perfectly normal morning for Patrick Jane. He woke up at 6am on his couch in the CBI as always, he got up and helped himself to some toast and tea then returned to his couch. When the clock hit 6.50am Van Pelt arrived 10 minutes early and Rigsby, who Jane knew she had spent last night with, would turn up at 7am.

However, there was something a little off this morning. Most days Lisbon would come in a few minutes before Rigsby and a lot of the time Cho would come in at around 5 to 7. They started work at 7am in the CBI, murderers to be caught and all; Hightower figured the earlier the better.

Anyway back to the point, when it hit 7.10am and Lisbon and Cho were yet to arrive Jane had to admit he began to worry just a tad, he tried to act calm as the others hadn't even noticed yet. He kept glancing at the elevator and when he heard it ping he looked up in relief.

Lisbon and Cho walked along the corridor together, Cho smiling and Lisbon laughing, with a smile that was almost _flirty_ at Cho Lisbon headed straight for her office to answer the ringing phone they could hear through the door.

Cho came into the bullpen said hello and sat down at his desk, powering his computer on.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked Cho, wondering if the man was still cut up about his break-up the previous day with his girlfriend Elise.

"Fine." Cho said simply without looking up at the man.

Jane however wasn't convinced, "C'mon man she broke up with you yesterday, you must still be upset."

"I'm fine." He said again, adding, "Lisbon helped me out."

Jane's eyes narrowed, "She helped you out?"

He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Pushing him further Jane said, "You stayed late at the office last night."

Cho said, "Yeah, I had paperwork to finish."

"So did Lisbon." Jane said, crossing his arms and watching the man curiously.

Cho said, "Yeah."

Jane, clearly getting frustrated at the lack of information he was getting, said, "So you and Lisbon both stayed late at the office last night and she helped you out?"

"Yeah." Cho confirmed and Jane rolled his eyes, god the man could be infuriating when he was this vague.

"And you and Lisbon arrived late together today." Jane said, watching the man to see if he had a poker face on or not.

"Yeah, that's right." Cho said, now tapping keys on his keyboard and looking at the computer screen.

"In separate cars?" Jane asked.

For the first time Cho looked up at Jane, "No."

Jane's eyes almost popped out of his head, Rigsby spat his coffee out and Van Pelt choked on her toast.

Before anything else could happen Lisbon walked into the bullpen and smiled happily around at them all.

Testing a theory Jane said, "I must admit Lisbon you do look stunning today."

Cho gave him a weird look and Lisbon, well she reacted very strangely. Usually a remark like this would cause Teresa Lisbon to do one of 3 things:

**1. She would roll her eyes and turn away.**

**2. She would say "Shut up Jane." **

**3. She would blush a little before changing the subject quickly.**

Today however she smiled brightly at him and said, "Thanks Jane."

Jane frowned, he frowned at Lisbon who was now looking at the team and he frowned at Cho, who was now looking at Lisbon. Then he frowned at Rigsby and Van Pelt who were both frowning at Cho and Lisbon, what the hell was going on?

"We have a case." She said with a smile, "We'll take the SUV." The team all nodded and stood up, Jane eying her suspiciously from his couch as she smiled at Cho and gave him the keys. If he was honest he was a little miffed, she never let _him _drive the SUV.

**88888888888**

When they got to the crime scene Jane soon forgot about the issue and he turned on his skills and tuned up his charm, but when Lisbon and Van Pelt walked over to talk to the cop in charge and Rigsby was heading back to the CBI to look some stuff up on the computer Jane found himself alone with Cho as they stood next to the car.

He first noticed that they were both staring at Lisbon, well watching her with interest, it sounded less creepy that way. Cho apparently noticed too as he shot Jane another strange look that clealy said 'what the hell?'

"You slept with Lisbon last night." Jane stated, as casually as he could manage.

He expected no answer or Cho to tell him to shut up or bugger off or say he was stupid, but he did not expect Cho to say, "Yeah and this morning."

It was for this reason that he stared at the man as though he was Red John dancing around in a pink tutu, only bringing himself out of his shocked daze to let his guard fall down, "Really?" He asked the hurt and the sadness clear through his expression and in his eyes.

Cho nodded, apparently not feeling at all guilty about the mans obvious distress. Before Jane could say anymore Lisbon called, "Jane come with me to see the brother, Cho go back to the CBI and help Rigsby."

With a nod Cho got in the car and feeling very down Jane made his way over to his lovely boss, lovely boss who was shagging Cho, he reminded himself forcefully and without meaning too he found himself glaring at her.

She frowned deeply at him, "What are you doing Jane?" And snap, normal Lisbon was back, arms crossed, the line between her eyes back again.

Grinning he shrugged and jumped into the SUV, well it was nice to know he just had to glare at her to piss her off these days, it was getting easier and easier.

"Jane, move." She said, but he shook his head, not moving from the driver's seat of the SUV.

"Jane you are not driving." She said firmly and acting a little like her 5 year old niece he crossed his arms and said, "You let Cho drive."

"Cho _can_ drive, unlike you." She said with a glare and huffily he moved over to the passenger seat, with a big fake smile she climbed into the driver's seat and as they were driving off she was sure she heard him mutter, "What else can _Cho _do?"

**888888888**

Jane spent the rest of the day avoiding Lisbon and trying to solve the case, which meant he did a lot of things that annoyed her because he couldn't inform her of what he was doing as he wasn't speaking to her. She on the other hand thought that he was going out of his way to annoy her because she hadn't let him drive that morning.

By 4pm the case was drawing to a close, he was pretty sure he knew who the guy was, but he needed a cop to arrest him. He had called Van Pelt and Rigsby had answered her cell saying she had gone home sick, he had then asked Rigsby to come and help him, but he said Hightower was making him do the paperwork on a guy Jane had accidentally gotten shot earlier that day.

Sighing he realised he had no choice other than to call Cho and when the man appeared 10 minutes later Jane had an urge to hit him, really hard, of course he didn't do that because it would be unprofessional and completely unorthodox, but he still wanted too.

"Hey Jane." Cho had greeted him casually and Jane just managed a nod, "Okay see that guy there." He said, pointing across the bar to a dodgy looking man sitting alone, "That's Alistair Banks, the victim's son, I'm pretty sure its him but you can't arrest him for that. He's high though so take him in for doing drugs."

Before arresting the man Cho turned to his colleague, "Why didn't you just ask Lisbon to do this?"

"Well because…because she's very busy with other things." Jane said and cringed immediately, it didn't even sound convincing in his own head.

"You're avoiding her aren't you?" Cho asked and Jane felt his urge to hit the man resurface.

"Of course not." He replied, throwing Cho one of his charming smiles.

Cho didn't look convinced, but he went over to the table and arrested the suspect anyway, "Find Lisbon and tell her we have a suspect." Cho told him as he left with the now handcuffed man.

Jane nodded, smiling after him. The smile disappeared when Cho had left the bar though because he knew he would have to find Lisbon now and he really didn't want to do that. It was partly because she was mad at him and she wouldn't want to see him anyway, but he was more hurt by this Cho business than he was letting on.

"Your avoiding me." A familiar voice said and he jumped out of his skin, turning around to see Lisbon, trying very hard not to laugh at his reaction.

"Of course I'm not." He said, smiling at her, as convincingly as he could.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "At first I thought you were just going out of your way to annoy me, but you _are_ avoiding me. Would you mind telling me why?" She asked, cocking her head at him.

He didn't reply to her question, instead saying, "Uh Cho just took in a suspect, shall we go question him?"

And with that he walked out of the bar, a frustrated and amused Lisbon following him.

**88888888888888**

When Jane and Lisbon were driving back to the CBI the car broke down and cussing at the engine Lisbon jumped out and opened the hub. Jane followed suit and when she found the problem and muttered something about needing to stop the leak Jane became mesmerized. She was wearing a shirt with a black jumper over it and as she slipped the black jumper off her shirt slid down a little revealing her braw strap and…

"Lisbon! Is that a hickey?" He asked in disbelief and her face turned bright red as she tied her jumper around the leak, "No! I fell in the shower." She told him lamely.

Usually he would have grinned and teased her, but he felt too depressed for that today, instead he settled for frowning at her and getting back in the car whilst she finished her fix up job.

**888888888888888**

The guy Jane had made Cho arrest had been hyped on drugs and confessed, once he sobered down he made another confession and after only one day the case was closed. Jane had been lying on his couch since he came back with Lisbon from the bar and she had been flitting from her office to the bullpen ignoring him and talking to Cho, a lot.

It was safe to say that Jane was more than a little bit annoyed, but he refused to let on, even though he knew that Cho knew anyway and Lisbon probably did too. Come to think of it the whole team probably did, you just couldn't keep secrets in this damn team.

Lisbon had come out of her office again and she was talking to Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were in the kitchen ordering the pizza and trying to find anything drinkable that wasn't out of date.

Jane felt bad for listening in on the conversation, but then remembered that they knew he was lying there anyway so they obviously didn't care about being overheard.

"How are you feeling?" Lisbon asked, the concern in her voice was usually reserved for him when he did something stupid like get punched in the nose or knocked out with a baseball.

"Better thanks." Cho replied and he could tell Lisbon was smiling at him.

"That's good, I'm glad I could help." Lisbon said cheekily, she was totally flirting with Cho.

"Do you want to go out for dinner on Saturday?" Cho asked abruptly and Lisbon grinned, "Sure, I'd like that."

Jane tried his best to pretend he wasn't listening and he didn't care, but to test his theory he opened his eyes a tiny bit and watched Cho's face as Lisbon retreated, he had a slight smile on his face and he was looking at her ass.

With an inward groan he realised that they were having sex, great, this was just what he needed, brilliant.

She had gone back into her office and Rigsby and Van Pelt were still in the kitchen, Jane turned on Cho, "Why are you having sex with Lisbon?"

Cho shrugged, "She's attractive." He said simply and Jane looked at him suspiciously, "That's not an excuse, I find her attractive but I don't want to have sex with her."

"Yes you do." He deadpanned and Jane made a mental note to think about that one later, "Your not just having sex with her because she's attractive." He said as he narrowed his eyes at Cho, "Is it a rebound thing? Because if it is she _will_ get hurt and I _will_ hurt you." He warned.

Cho glanced up from his paperwork, "Elise broke up with me and Lisbon was feeling down and we ended up having sex." He stated and Jane sighed, "Just a one time thing?" He asked and Cho shrugged again.

At that moment Rigsby bounded into the bullpen with a huge grin on his face, "You had sex with Lisbon." He said to Cho, as quietly as he could, he had obviously being eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Twice." Cho corrected, not looking up from his paperwork.

Not quite knowing what came over him Jane let out a low growl and stood up, heading for Lisbons office. He walked in, closed the door and locked it.

Rigsby was staring from Cho who hadn't looked up from his paperwork to the door Jane had just disappeared through; clearly he hadn't cottoned on at all to the situation today.

**Meanwhile in Lisbons office:**

Lisbon looked up as she heard the door opening and frowned when she saw Jane slam it shut and lock it. She stood up and walked over to him, arms crossed, "Jane, what the hell do you-mmph"

She was cut off when Jane pressed his lips against hers, she let out a small gasp against his lips and felt him smile, and recovering a little she deepened the kiss, running her hands through his hair as he pressed her against the desk. When she broke the kiss she was breathing heavily, looking very dishevelled and her cheeks were bright red.

"Jane…" She began, but he cut her off, "I'm not happy with you today Lisbon." He said in a low voice that sent shivers up her spine, smiling at the effect he had on her Jane continued, "I know about you and Cho."

Lisbon looked at him for a moment before pushing him away a little so she could put a bit of distance between them, "Nothing is going on between me and Cho." She replied, but he was unconvinced. Fixing her hair she opened the door to her office and walked into the bullpen where the whole team were now gathered, waiting for the pizza.

Cho took one look at Lisbons dishevelled appearance and Janes messy hair before raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

Rigsby and Van Pelt apparently hadn't noticed the boss and the consultant come in as Van Pelt was whispering, "She slept with Cho! Honestly Rigsby, Cho!"

Lisbon cleared her throat and Van Pelts cheeks turned bright red when she saw the boss standing behind her, "Sorry Boss!" She said, very flustered.

"Nothing to be sorry for Grace." Jane said as he sat down beside her and Rigsby at the small table, "You were just stating the truth."

Van Pelt looked horrified and Lisbon shook her head at Jane, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Jealousy." Cho mumbled from beside her and her head snapped up at Jane as she smiled slightly at him, "Patrick Jane, are you jealous?"

Jane looked from her smiling face to the slight smirk on Cho's face to the barely contained grin on Rigsbys face and finally to the small smile tugging at Van Pelts lips.

With a groan he looked around them all again, having finally figured it out, "I'm being Punk'D aren't I?" He asked them all.

Lisbon burst out laughing and Van Pelt and Rigsby followed suit, even Cho grinned at him. He had fallen for it and he had believed the two of them all day.

"April Fools!" Lisbon said through her laughter and feeling like a complete idiot he looked at the calendar, of course, it was April Fools day.

"So may I ask Lisbon, was there a point in such a ruse?" Jane asked, back to his smirking, charming self in no time.

"It was hilarious." She said and Jane shook his head, "Ah, but was there an ulterior motive, to make me jealous perhaps?"

He grinned as her cheeks turned scarlet, "No." She replied sheepishly and Rigsby snorted next to him, he saw the glare Lisbon sent the mans way and with a grin said, "Aw Lisbon, you pretended to have sex with Cho to make me jealous, I must say I'm rather honoured."

Turning the tables Lisbon said, "Well it worked didn't it? And if you deny that it did do enlighten me on the reason for you barging into my office, locking the door and kissing me."

Van Pelts eyes widened and Rigsby slid out of his chair, Cho however just smirked, of course he knew, that man would have made a good fake psychic.

Jane wasn't even blushing however, he was just smirking, "I didn't hear you complaining." He said and with her cheeks flushed bright pink again she stormed back to her office.

Jane chuckled and turned back to the team, "If you will excuse me, I have business to attend too." He waggled his eyebrows cheekily at them and headed for Lisbons office.

**88888888888**

"That was very good acting my dear. I assure you if your career as a cop ever goes down the tubes you will easily get a job in one of those cheesy detective shows you love." Jane told her, smirking from where he leant against the wall.

She rolled her eyes, "The detective shows I watch are not cheesy." She said glaring at him.

He grinned, "Of course they are and we both know that you only watch 'Castle' because you have a thing for Nathan Fillion."

Her cheeks flushed again, "You can't talk, the last time I watched 'Castle' with you all you did was talk about the actress that plays Beckett!" She retorted, her annoyance clear.

He grinned, "Yes Lisbon, if I recall you got very jealous, I never really pegged you as the jealous type. "

She glared at him, "Well I never pegged you as the jealous type, guess I was wrong about that." She gave him a look that he couldn't quite decipher, she looked annoyed, but it also looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Changing the subject Jane said, "About the acting, yes it was very good. I have just one question for you."

She looked at him in amusement and exasperation, "Just one?" She asked in a very fake sweet tone.

He grinned, "If you didn't really have sex with Cho where did that hickey come from?"

Lisbons face turned bright red and she mumbled, "My dog bite me."

Jane looked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter; she rolled her eyes in exasperation as she waited for him to calm down.

"Well I have to congratulate you and Cho, you made very convincing lovers, I was positive you had slept together." Jane said jokingly, a smirk on his face until he saw that Lisbons face was (if possible) an even brighter shade of red.

The realisation dawning on him he said, "You _have_ slept with Cho haven't you? It wasn't last night, it was probably a few years ago, but you have."

She didn't say anything as he stood up and walked towards her with a grin, he was loving this, "Let me guess Christmas party, Bosco was with his wife and you got upset so you went to Cho for advice which he gave you, amongst_ other_ things and-"

He was cut off when she crashed her lips against his in a similar fashion to what he had done to her earlier that day, this time _he_ deepened the kiss and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he kissed her. If she had thought the first kiss was good it was nothing compared to this.

He pulled away and she whispered, "Ever mention that again and I will shoot you."

He grinned at her, resting his forehead against hers, "If it means you'll kiss me like that I think I might mention things you don't want me to more often."

**The End ! ;D**

**A/N- Fluff & Jealous Jane! Woopa! They so need to make an episode where Lisbon gets a hot bloke and Jane gets the jealousy bug! We've seen Lisbon get jealous SO many times, its Janes turn! ;)**

**ALSO I think Jane & Lisbon are in character, but I'm not sure about Cho, I find that Cho is really hard to write because he's so serious and stuff, but I think I got his dry humour okay. **

**Anyways let me know what you think if you feel like it, I literally grin and say "YAY" when I get a review because I have quite a sad life haha! **

**Thanks for reading! xxx**

**Oh and the line "I'm being Punk'D aren't I?" Anyone recognise that? Stargate SG-1, Season 10, the 200th episode, Cameron Mitchell. MGM owns him & this line not me! I just borrowed it for this fic!**


End file.
